


Potty Training is Difficult but is always worth it

by athabascablood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athabascablood/pseuds/athabascablood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>infant potty training</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Severus Snape (snape, severus) married Harry Potter (potter, Harry) he thought his life from then on was going to be fairy-tail perfect. Harry was his now. Harry the beautiful man he'd fallen in love with was his and they were going to live happily ever after, squarely.

But that was when he found out that Harry had yet to be potty-trained

and in fact Harry did not wish to be Potter-trained [author's notes: haha] 

However Severus did not like to wake up in the morning after a vigiruous night of executing the Mating process to find that he had to wash the sheets again, it was not nice at all in fact

He wished to wake up clean but Harry saw no wrongings about it

So he decided to potty-train him.

"Yes sit on the toilet"

Harry looked up squarely to meet the eye's of his maker.

"Do you want wide or wheat toast with that, mrs. Grace of an OX?"

"Aw shucks you're makin me hungry"

"Do I need to invite Frank?"

"No."

~

"Now to begin with the class. Pottty trainig you see."

"Yes go on"

"well peeing is straight forward but the logitstics of, um......yes the logistics of the excursion of fecal matter, you see is um, different. See as you grow so does your fecal in order to signal a growth in your rear opening"

"I KNOW THAT ALREADY""

"Be quiet or I'll get out the bibs"

Darren Folely poked his head

Around the corner

"That's a rap..guys"

"Alright time to go to bed. enough training today. Tomorrow Harry" Severus Murmbled.

"Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-sensei!"

[author's notes  
trying something new  
thanks guys]


	2. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> testing

{Begin Startup Sequance}–  
{BootsUp Gorkboy One}/  
{BootsUp BrothSniffer}/  
[If SoupPositive,  
Filaments=Hworlt]–  
[FILAMENTS_LINKED]/  
[SOUP_OUTCOME_89_PORCENT]/  
{Engage Magnetic Locks Alpho, Beto, Lumpo}/  
{Run Program Reel_In_Soup.soups}/  
{Play Audio SoupFind.soups}/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 2 3 4 i declare a thumb war severus snape

Open sesame...right?


	4. blood in my stool snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bloody stool??

There's blood in my stool snape


End file.
